dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Inimitable Fusion/@comment-28010522-20161104035735
Brief general/basic guide, vs TEQ and AGL 1) For 1st round, it is very preferable to have at least 1 card that can take out the TEQ Goku (Angel) with 1-hit-kill in the 1st round, preferably before TEQ Goku executes his SA. If you can take out TEQ Goku in the 1st round, even if the AGL SA'ed, his damage would, in general, cause up to one-third of your total HP. 2) If you cannot 1-hit-kill TEQ Goku (Angel) in the 1st round, and/or Stun/Seal, it's okay to sacrifice 1 Ghost Usher, but it is (very) preferable to 1-hit-kill in the 2nd round. Also, if TEQ is the 1st to hit in the 1st round, D (for Defense). 3) Secondary preference is to 1-hit-kill the AGL in the 1st round, then focus on the TEQ on the next 1-2 rounds. If the AGL is the 1st to hit in the 1st round, D (for Defense), but try to cause maximum damage to TEQ or kill the TEQ in the 1st or 2nd round. 4) 'Gogeta is useful. ''It is not a must for Gogeta to execute his SA, but if Gogeta takes enough Ki Sphere and damages either TEQ/AGL, the other team members can whittle the leftover. It is also not a must for any of your cards to take only the same type/color Ki Sphere. If your AGL hitter can execute SA with STR Ki spheres and still cause near optimum damage, why not? '''5) Bring items that complement your team's primary cards' strengths/weaknesses. vs STR 1) 'Don't use any items for 1st round (even Senzu). Opponent starts to hit on 2nd round. '''2) '''It is most preferable to have 2-3 cards that have Big Bad Bosses link skill for the 2nd round, and then the 4th round, and if needed, the 6th round. It is ''not a must (plus,'' not necessary'') to have 4 cards that have Big-Bad Bosses (2 cards for each round). '''3) If you don't have 2-3 cards aligned in the 2nd round that have Big Bad Bosses, prepare to use Usher. Using Yemma would increase the risk, plus the boss will damage you anyways in the 2nd round). Meaning, try your best to keep your damage to a minimum in the 2nd round. 4) You can consider using Yemma on the 2nd round just to reduce the damage to 1,000-6,000 (even if Gogeta SA, it would be approx. under 20,000 damage). 5) It is prefererable if you have Whis and/or Ultimate Gohan and/or any other decent Stunner, or, 1 SA Sealer. If your Stunner stunned Gogeta for 2 rounds, then you save up on 1 Usher or 1 Yemma for later rounds. 6) You can pair Evolved Form Cell (Perfect Form) AGL + Cell Fusion Cell (1st Form) AGL for the Big Bad Bosses link, plus both can reduce damages up to 20%. If you have both cards, pair them in the same round, always. 7) Just before, or just as Gogeta's HP reaches the final bar or less, you can opt to rearrange all your previous cards' setup, and redirects your focus to SA-whack-the-crap and get your medal. Note: i) '''The AGL Goku reward from the CrossOver Campaign can be Dokkan Awakened to UR, and his SA can be maxed up with TLIT UR Goku dropped from CrossOver's unlocked stage. This card can even be Dokkan Awaken further in the future. '''ii) Repeatedly other gamers have posted hints the highly usefulness of Stunners and/or SA blocker. Don't ignore that. iii) 'INT and/or TEQ cards are ''not a must. 'iv) '''It is more preferable if your team's total HP is above 50,000. This strategy will likely leave you with 2-3 items left unused. Not a guarantee, but they worked for me. This strategy ''does not require me to bring any TEQ and/or any INT for the team. Mainly AGL, and 1-2 STR. '''Summary: vs TEQ and Goku = one-hit-kill or D or damage and/or Usher => one-shot-kill or damage => kill-kill. vs STR = SA-SA-SA => *just repeat, if Stunned, damage-damage-damage or SA-SA-SA or SA-damage-damage or SA-SA-damage; if not Stunned then, D-SA-SA or D-D-SA or D-damage-damage and/or Yemma => *just repeat => final HP bar may not need Big Boss Skill link, you can just SA-whack-whack-whack, or SA-whack-whack, or SA-whack. '''Usher '''applies when the risk of death or the risk of high damage is real or the star-ain't-aligned-right. '''Yemma '''applies when we want to save up healing items and when we want to further reduce the damage caused to next-to-nothing.